The Shooter
by JillianAlmeida
Summary: This story is kinda a what if story about what would happen if CTU were hacked and all info about CTU Agents were leaked to terrorists.Mostly a general story. This is AU as Chappelle and TM are in it. There will probably be TM fluff later.FINALLY Chapter
1. 10:00am11:00am

_**The Shooter**_

_Rating: PG-13, atleast for now_

_Disclaimer: I don't Own 24, but you guys all know that...please don't sue me :-P_

_A/N: This is the first story I have ever let anyone read...please review and let me know if I should continue this._ _And this story is totally A.U. I have a thing for Tony/Michelle and Chappelle so I refuse to let them go..._

10:00am- 11:00am

"Charles, he needs the transfer numbers now," a voice from the other room yelled out.

"I'm getting it, it takes time" Charles yelled back. "DONE! Alpha-nine-seven-two-nine-six-one-four-seven-delta"

Charles lets out a deep breath and sits back in his seat. His job is finished, now finishing job is in the hands of others, with that he feels relief. Through a door behind him a man dressed in all black enters and walks up behind Charles.

"Great work Charles, well done" with that he pulls out a silenced gun and shoots Charles in the head. Blood splatters across the window and computer and Charles slumps forward. Dead.

10:12am

Tony Almeida rolls over in bed. His slumber is cut short by his ringing cell phone. He reaches over and retrieves the phone from his side table.

"Almeida" Tony answers still half asleep.

"Tony you need to get down to CTU now! You and Michelle, we need you" and the phone goes dead. The urgency in the voice on the other end resinates in Tony's ear. He sits up in bed and glances at the clock, 10:13am. It's the weekend, he and Michelle had a late night at work and their Saturday is supposed to be theirs...they had plans. But work is work and they need him and he knows he has to go.

Michelle lay next to him. She is sleeping peacefully, he really doesn't want to wake her. But he knows a work emergency is one thing she doesn't mind losing sleep over...they were used to it.

"Michelle?...Michelle?..." she stirs slightly, enough for him to know she is listening, "they need us at work, something happened." She quickly opens her eyes, although she is not fully awake, and starts asking the usual questions.

"What happened, Did someone get hurt?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. Just that they need us to come in now," Tony repeats getting out of bed and heading for his closet.

"Who said?"

"Huh?"

"Who is he?" Michelle repeats, rising herself from the bed and tossing the covers back haphazardly in a false attempt to "make" the bed.

"I don't know, didn't recognize the voice" Tony yells from the closet where he is dressing.

"Oh..." Michelle is visibly confused about the lack of knowledge on Tony's part.

"You know CTU, its probably someone new" Tony says now exiting his closet.

"Yeah, your right." Michelle leans over and she and Tony exchange a quick kiss. "I'll be ready in a minute"

10:19 am

"Chloe, did you update the logs yet?" Ryan Chappelle, current head of CTU asked over the loud speaker phone.

"No Ryan, Kim was supposed to do it" Chloe answered irritated.

"Well did she do it?" Ryan matched Chloe's irritation.

"I don't know Ryan you would have to ask Kim that. She is taking a break...as usual" Chloe muttered the last part to herself.

"Well get her off her break and get the logs updated. They are two hours behind and only getting worse." Ryan ended the phone call abruptly before Chloe could argue. Ryan Chappelle was a seasoned agent of CTU, and had more then once put the job above his own life. So in his mind irritation was warranted, how hard could the logs be to update. He had faked his own death to ensure the flow of CTU continued uninterrupted so Kim Bauer should be able to get those logs up. Ryan had been back now just over a year and had seen that little had changed in his time away. However as of lately things at CTU had been running smooth and Ryan planned to keep it that way.

Sitting behind his desk now he is engaged in busy work to start the morning, currently checking his email. His inbox handled a steady flow of information in and out each day which required several email checks a day to keep that process going, this however would be his first check of the day. Immediately he senses something wrong. The time date on the open emails, which should have read yesterday around 7pm instead, read 8:42 am just over two hours ago. He reaches for his phone.

"Yeah?" Chloe answers distracted by her work.

"Chloe, did you read my email?"

"What?...No...why would I read your email Ryan?"

"Someone accessed my email this morning...my address book as well...were you looking for something?" Ryan looks through the already "read" emails hunting for a clue as to why someone would want to read them.

"Sir, I did not read your email. I would have no reason to, aside from personal information to you I get all the same emails and info. I don't appreciate your insinuation that I snooped through your email...sir" Chloe answered indignantly.

"Fine, Chloe, Just find out who did it." Chloe hung up before he continued his barraute on her, she knew she had not done it she did not need him yelling at her for something she had not had a chance to do. She figured either Ryan or Division had read them this morning and he would eventually figure it out on his own. However, she was not currently engaged in anything so she would run an IP search and a virus scan on his computer anyway, just to cover her ass.

10:37am

"Michelle, you ready?" Tony stood in their kitchen finishing a glass of Orange Juice and flipping through the news channels trying to get an idea of what had gone down to caused them being called in today.

"Yeah," Michelle entered the kitchen behind Tony and walked to the fridge to get her own glass of orange juice, "Figure out what's up?"

"Huh?" Tony asks distracted by the report on the news of a car bomb in Iraq. There are few things that can get him distracted but car bombs are one. He and Michelle had their own experience with a car bomb about 3 years ago that to this day still bothered Tony.

"Why do you think they are calling us in on a Saturday? Our first Saturday in a month," Michelle used her hand to guide Tony's glare from the television. She smiled at him, she knew what he was thinking but thought better of mentioning it. Because, despite her strong face in the situation, the car bomb, that had forced them to live in hiding with the world thinking they were dead for six months, still bothered her just as much.

"Oh you know Chappelle he probably found some mistake in the Readon case that we need to go over now," Tony answered frustrated both with Chappelle and himself but not Michelle.

"Come on, lets go," Michelle placed her half drank glass of Orange juice in the sink next to Tony's empty glass and grabbed her coat. The two of them headed out their front door and securely locked it behind them. Job hazzard, Michelle and Tony trusted no one but each other.

10:40am

"What did you kill him for?" A tall lanky man stood over Charles' dead body, "What if we need him again?"

"He had this in his bag, even if we needed him he would have been no good to us," The Mystery Shooter in black handed the Tall man a piece of paper. The Tall Man takes it quickly and reads over it. Then looks up again.

"Who's Jack Bauer?"

"A problem we don't need" And with that the Mystery Shooter stalks out of the room. Leaving the Tall Man with the body.

10:42am

Kim Bauer re-enters CTU swiping her proximity card at the door. across from the counter the desk clerk smiles at her.

"Kim, Chloe is looking for you, she seems angry"

"Great," Kim half smiles "when isn't she?"

"Kim!" Chloe yells from across from the room, "get in here, you need to do the logs, Ryan is looking for them, and I am not going to cover for you"

"I'm coming" Kim half hurries across the room and Chloe meets her half way.

"You know Kim, if this job is too much responsibility for you or you really just don't want to be here, please quit so someone who wants the job and is probably more qualified can take it" Chloe states flatly as they walk back to their stations.

"Chloe I like my job, get off my back"

"I'm just saying, you hardly work when you are here, you always seem to be else where and this job requires you to provide your full attention"

"I know Chloe I get it" Kim takes her seat and starts to bring the logs up to update them.

10:50

Michelle and Tony are in their car stuck in traffic on the Los Angeles 405. Their silver Range Rover has not moved in five minutes, both Tony and Michelle are getting restless. Michelle is reviewing the Readon case. Rereading it line by line trying, unsuccessfully, to find an error, ANY error that would bring them in on their Saturday.

"Tony I don't think it's the Readon case. Everything was surprisingly by the book. Not even Chloe could find a problem in it." Tony laughs slightly and Michelle closes the file satisfied with her reread.

"Maybe its with Jack's last case then, God knows that case didn't go smoothly. And Chappelle has had it out for Jack ever since the Salazar case. Not that Chappelle's hatefulness is totally unfounded," Tony shrugs "either way we are going in, no real arguments at this point. It will be faster to go there and do this then even try to get home at this point, we are over half way there."

"Yeah I know, just not enough sleep. So I'm not in the mood for this game with Chappelle." Just as Michelle finishes a black car cuts them off causing Tony to slam on his breaks and mutter something under his breath.

"Jesus," Tony shakes his head at the reckless driver but knows in LA its in his best interest to keep his thoughts to himself. What he had not noticed was at the same time he was getting cut off, by the black Chrysler 300, an identical Chrysler 300 was cutting off the car behind them. However that one was much closer, causing the SUV behind them to jerk into the center of the road before readjusting its course to the road. Before Tony had time to notice the commotion behind him, the Chrysler in front of him put on its breaks suddenly and the Chrysler behind them gunned its gas. Tony and Michelle's Rover was caught in the middle.

10:57am

"Ryan?" Chloe stuck her head into Chappelle's office.

"Yeah?" Ryan steps out from behind the door in his office.

"You accessed your email by an offsite IP. It looks like you were on for about three minutes then off." Chloe sat the IP report on Chappelle's desk.

"Not me Chloe"

"Actually Sir, according to the report it was you, You used your cell, its there in the report" Chloe points at the IP.

"It...was...not...me." Chappelle talks as if he is trying to explain the situation to a child "now find out who it was...NOW"

"Okay ...yeah..."Chloe leaves his office in a hurry and Chappelle sits down to make a phone call.

...11:00am...

_I will plan on posting the next chapter VERY shortly if you guys seem to like it...so Read and Review pretty please!!!_


	2. 11:00am12:00pm

_Rating: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: I don't Own 24, but you guys all know that...please don't sue me :-P_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed. To address some concerns and comments:_

_Chappyfan: I have no plans to kill Chappelle, I love the character and his interactions with other characters, I was sad to see him go...so he's not leaving my story._

_Mirel: Yes this story would be based sometime after season 5, sorry I didn't explain this before posting the first chapter._

_StarvingStudent: I agree very much, there has been a serious decline in TM stories...so I had to write my own :D_

_TonyandMichelle4ever, TonyMichelleLoveYou, and Almeida-Lover: Thanks for the encouraging words; Please don't hate me after this chapter!_

_You all are so great and keep me writing! Now on with the story..._

11:00am to 12:00pm

Tony is just coming through after the impact. Michelle next to him is coming through as well. Tony does his best to maneuver his SUV to the center of the road where only one of the two Chryslers is sitting, the other seems to have left. Cars do their best to drive carefully around them, most pretending not to look, despite their slowing speeds and obvious glances.

"You alright, Michelle?" Tony asks as he puts the car in park.

"Yeah I hit my head on the window, but I think I'm alright" The window next to Michelle has a circular point of impact where Michelle's head had hit. And the window had spidered out from the point leaving the window barley hanging on to its form. The air bag in front of her lay deflated and there is a small trickle of blood coming from her forehead just at her hair line. The blood flow is steadily increasing, but not at an alarming rate.

Tony sits in the drivers seat trying to get his head straight before getting out. The windshield in front of him is broken and his knuckles bloody from where they made impact when the air bag went off. Other then the bloody knuckles and shock, Tony is visibly fine.

As Tony opens his door the driver of the Chrysler is walking towards him. A man dressed in all black wearing dark black sunglasses. Tony glances at his SUV, the damage is mostly in the paint no real body damage at all. The damage to the Chrysler is more significant, but not major.

The driver of the Chrysler looks unfazed and unharmed by his attack on Tony's car. He approaches Tony with an air of confidence.

Michelle composes herself quickly and exits the SUV to apprise the damage as well. As she walks around the front of the Rover she smirks slightly to herself, amused by the lack of damage.

"Tony it does not look too bad, just get info and lets go, work is waiting on us." Michelle rounds the front of the Rover and stops at the wheel well.

"Hey Man, sorry. It was my fault." The driver starts in on his excuses before Tony can even say a word. The only thing Tony notices is the man's heavy Italian accent and him placing his hand in side of his coat, presumably going for the pocket, but it immediately makes Tony nervous.

"Michelle, get back in the Car, call work, let them know what happened." Tony, still facing the driver, tries to get Michelle out of the situation.

"What?" Michelle steps closer to Tony, trying desperately to hear him over the traffic.

Tony turns to repeat his statement to Michelle. Before he can talk the Driver pulls a silenced gun from under his jacket and shots two shots. One at Tony and one at Michelle, both go down with in a second of one another.

11:11am

"Kim, are the updates done?" Chloe asks as she pauses to gather some papers.

"Almost"

"Good, when you are done call Division, they need to talk to you" Chloe moves on before Kim can ask another question to annoy her.

"Hey Ryan I need your phone" Chloe follows Chappelle up the stairs to his office.

"I told you it was not me" Chappelle stops irritated on the top step.

"I know I know, I get it Ryan. I just want to use it, it will speed up my search for who accessed your account. I can do it without your phone but it will take me longer, but if you insist..."

"Fine! Here," He hands his phone to Chloe "I need it back immediately" Ryan enters his office before Chloe starts back in on her rambling.

11:14am

"Do we have all the numbers?" The Mystery Shooter in Black demanded to know.

"Just a few minutes, Geo, patience. This is well planned, you have to follow the rules."The tall man answered.

"Look Vin, I don't care that its well planned, I need to know we have them or all this is for not" Geo answered slowly.

"Yeah, it looks like we have them all. Thank you Mister Chappelle." Vin smiled to himself the printer next to him printing swiftyly, sheets and sheets of names, social security numbers, addresses, and phone numbers.

Geo's cell phone rings suddenly and he exits the room. Taking with him a single sheet of paper.

"Yeah?" Geo flips the phone open. "Ah, yes Mr Smith...Yes...yes...We have them...yes all of them...Well payment will be checked as soon as we are done here...yes...yes...I know...ready..?...Agent Jeremiah Anderson...seven-nine-two...one-six...four-nine-seven...currently in Spain with his wife and three children...yes...one-nine-two, Vista de Grama...Yes Mister Smith...very well" Geo hangs up the phone and goes to his lap top. His account summary is brought up instantly. There in the summary is a recent transfer of three-million nine thousand dollars from the bank of Spain.

"Did they pay?"Vin calls from the other room.

"Of course" Geo smiles

11:37 Spain

"Jeremiah, Dinner is ready. Lets go the kids are hungry" Patricia Anderson calls up the stairs to her husband. Who is working away in his office.

"Yeah, Im coming, I promise." He closes his note book and turns off his computer monitor. He walks quickly down the stairs and is greeted by his youngest child, a girl around two years old.

"DADDY! UP!" She squeals as she sees him.

"Hello Dani," He picks her up quickly and kisses her on the forehead. Then the two of them, him carrying her, walk into the dining room. Joining the rest of the family at the table. Jeremiah slides Dani, the only girl, into her highchair. His two boys are seated across from one another and his wife seats herself at one of the heads next to Dani and Jeremiah seats himself at the other head.

As food starts to be passed around the table, five very loud gun shots ring out simultaneously and all five of the Anderson's at the table slump over. Outside five men dressed in all black get up from the bushes, re-holster their weapons and get into a large black SUV and speed away. The window with the five bullet holes in it begins to spider and eventually comes crashing down in shards of broken glass.

11:49

Chloe O'Brien sits at her station scanning the information flow to and from Ryan Chappelle's phone trying to figure out how to break it to him that he had indeed been the one to read those emails and had simply forgotten it and wasted her time with this search.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Chase Edmunds, Ex-field agent turned analyst, calls from his station to Chloe's.

"Tracking Ryan's cell phone usage, why?" Chloe asks bored

"Because I am updating the logs and I hit a wall" Chase replies still staring at his computer.

"You're doing the logs?" Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Yeah why?"

"Because Kim was supposed to be doing them" Chloe's irritation quickly turns to frustration,"where is she?"

"She had an errand to run. Its no big dead they are almost done"Chase responds trying to soften the blow to Kim later. He knows she is in trouble and just hopes that he can at least save her some of the headache that Chloe always seems to cause people when she is upset with them.

"Chase that's not the point. The point is that she has been..."Chloe is suddenly distracted, there is in an unfamiliar port on Chappelle's computer from his cell. A cloned port.

Someone else outside CTU had accessed CTU from that cloned port. CTU had been hacked.

Chloe jumps up from her station and starts running towards Chappelle's office.

"Chloe?..What?" Chase yells after her confused. Chloe ignores his yells.

11:53am

Tony and Michelle lay in the center divide. Two feet from one another, both bleeding excessively. Blocked from traffic on one side by a cement barricade and the other side by their own SUV. No one can seem them to help them.

Michelle stirs slightly. There is a car pulling in on the other side of the barricade. An LAPD squad car. The car slows to a stop and the officer exits, approaching the barricade.

"Dispatch? I have an abandoned SUV on northbound 405...hang on" The officer looks over the divide and notices Michelle and Tony laying there bleeding out. "Dispatch I need, back up and an ambulance to my location, there are two down"

"10-4 Sam one"

...12:00pm...

_Please, Please, Please...Read and Review!_


	3. 12:00pm1:00pm

_Rating: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: I don't Own 24, but you guys all know that...please don't sue me :-P_

_Alright guys. SOOO LONG OVER DUE! I am a terrible, terrible writer! Thanks to all who have stayed with me for this long. I appreciate the messages, and Yeah I'm fine. Just been a crazy year. Anyway here is chapter 3, and chapter 4 won't be long behind. _

_BTW If anyone wants to help me out and read these before I post them (beta read I guess??) I would appreciate that. I lost my proof reader and muse, so I'm a little lost :/ I may rewrite this later, Im still not happy with it. But without starting over completely (which would have taken a lot longer) I didn't know what I was going to do. I just put my faith in you guys to tell me what you think : D_

12:00pm-1:00pm

"you're sure?" Chappelle sits stunned behind his desk," how , Chloe? Explain to me HOW someone can hack into CTU"

"I don't know, sir. But I am sure that THAT IP address is not ours."

"get on the computer now , shut down all ports in and out of CTU. We need to stop this incase they still have access. Then join me in conference room one, we are going to have to brief Division on this situation." Chappelle grabs his phone to call Division to start the briefing. Chloe rushes from the office, down the stairs. She is met at the bottom by a room full of staring tech hands. She hurries past them, avoiding all the questions, and heads into Tech one.

After logging on to the main server Chloe immediately begins to shut down all ports. The computers on the main office floor begin shutting down and rebooting. Panic begins to flood across the room. People stir from their stations, moving to other stations trying to continue and save their work. Asking others if their systems are down too and trying to alleviate some of their concerns associated with system shut downs in the middle of the day.

Ryan transfers his phone call to Division down to the conference room, on hold, so he is ready to start the briefing with Chloe. He then heads down the stairs to let his panicked workers know what is going on with their systems. Three steps before joining the main floor Chappelle stops to begin his explanation.

"People, listen up!" Chappelle's voice booms across the floor and people are silenced mid sentence to listen to their boss, "Your computers will be back on line in a moment, with limited connectivity and usability. We had to shut down all externally used ports. Our system was hacked into earlier this morning and…"

Everyone in the office begins to stir once again, the volume in the open room quickly rises. Hacking CTU is not supposed to be possible, even for the best of hackers. A collective feeling of disbelief and fear comes over the crowd.

"PEOPLE!" Chappelle tries to regain attention," For now we must assume the worst, and act to fix the issue. Everyone is to scan their own systems for unusual activity and IP accesses. While the technicians go over all systems to double check. We need to find ALL information that may have been retrieved by the perpetrators and where the access took place. NOW people!"

With that bark people begin to scramble back to their stations most computers have now been restarted and are back online. Each employee pulls up the same screen and begins to go through access logs, information logs, and IP logs. Starting from that moment and working their way back through time.

12:18pm

"Ma'am, Ma'am, can you hear me?" The EMT on scene is trying to get Michelle to regain some level of consciousness so he can ask her questions. Michelle stirs and opens her eyes. As her level of consciousness raises Michelle winces in pain. The burning from the bullet seems to be everywhere, she can't tell where she has been shot, she just knows she has been. "Ma'am, are you Michelle Dessler? If you are blink twice." She does so.

"Good, okay Michelle my name is Henery Collins I'm an EMT You've been shot so has the man you are with. Now can you tell me, the man with you is that Tony Almeida? Again blink twice if he is." Again she winks twice, "good, good Michelle. Okay we are going to take you to Cedars- Sinai Medical Center. We are going to help you, do you understand?" Again two blinks.

An EMT is a little ways away is busy working on Tony, whose wounds seems to be more significant than Michelle's. Tony is still unconscious and still bleeding a lot from his torso. Michelle just catches a glance of him before they place her in the ambulance. Fear instantly rises in Michelle's gut, replacing the pain from before. Tony is hurt badly, he could already be dead for all she knew. Losing control of her emotions Michelle starts to cry.

"Michelle, does something hurt more now? What changed, why are you crying?" Michelle tries to communicate with EMT Collins but the oxygen mask is getting in the way, she tries to lift her left arm to take the mask off. Pain instantly surges through her body, now she knows where she has been shot. The EMT gets what she is trying to do and removes the mask for her.

"Ton…tony…okay?…pleas…" Michelle barely chokes the words out, but again the EMT gets it.

"I'm not going to lie to you Michelle I think Tony is hurt pretty bad. But they are doing a real good job working on him and he should be okay. He will be right behind us. Okay? Don't worry." Michelle nods but can't hide her tears.

Back at the scene an officer is going through Tony's wallet and Michelle's purse looking for contact numbers, anyone who can meet them at the hospital to help them get through this and help make decisions. He pulls out Tony's access card for CTU. "Hey Rick…" the officer yells to another officer a short distance away, "The vic has an access card in his wallet for LA CTU. He works there…"

"I'll call it in to them" Rick pulls out his cell phone and has a call put through to CTU for him. As he waits for the switch board to connect him the ambulance is loaded with Tony and speeds off into Los Angeles traffic.

12:32pm

"O'Brien" Chloe answers her phone flatly. She is busy trying to reboot her computer again and get through to whoever hacked into Chappelle's computer, she doesn't have time for this call.

"Ms O'Brien this is Officer Rick Thomas with the Los Angeles Police Department, there was a shooting this morning involving one of yo…"

"RICK, RICK! The woman is a CTU employee too."

"Excuse me, two of youre employees, a Mr Tony Almeida and a Ms Michelle Dessler. They were…"

"Are they okay?" Chloe's concern is masked by her flat tone, but the sheer fact that she asked ment that she cared.

"Well Ms, we are transporting them to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center…"

"No, no have them sent here, we can treat them here"

"Ms , they have already gone."

"Fine, I will call Cedars and have them transferred here. Thank you." Chloe hangs up her phone before Officer Thomas can reply. She dials Cedars and waits.

12:34pm

The Spanish Police have barricaded the street that the Anderson's live on, they are going door to door asking if anyone heard anything, so far the only thing anyone has admitted to hearing is the window breaking. And even that has only been reported by three people. The woman who called the police, the Anderson's next door neighbor, stands in her robe on the Anderson's front yard. Its been an hour since she called the police and she still can't believe what has happened. Tears are flowing freely down her face. She has lived next to them for the last three years, she has seen the kids grow up and become close friends with them. They were Americans, she knew that, but beyond that she has no idea as to where they had come from or what their past was.

"Senora, do you have any idea why someone would want your neighbors dead?

"No, no way they are….were the sweetest people. Patricia was in our book club, the whole family was very nice. No one could possibly dislike them ," the neighbor is frazzled by the situation, it just didn't make sense. This sort of thing doesn't happen in their neighborhood.

"Senora, I understand this is difficult, but I really do need honest answers from you."

"THAT was an honest answer."

"Hey Rami, the contact information for the family is a location in America, a…Los Angeles California. There is an address and a phone number. Do you want me to call them, before this hits the international news?" A man in a blue uniform yells through the broken window.

"Yeah go ahead, try and keep the details to a minimum though, we don't want the American's taking over this investigation on a technicality."

"Right."

12:39pm

"Buchanan" Bill Buchanan answers his phone calmly. He is seated behind a large mahogany desk, looking quite powerful in his position. He is currently holding the title of Director of District, which for him is not only a pay raise, but a power raise as well.

"Mr. Buchanan, this is Phillip Reginae of the International Police in Spain. It seems someone connected to your organization, a Jeremiah Anderson, was living here in Spain and unfortunately he and his family were murdered early this morning. We have very little details for you at this time, however I can tell you that all five members of Mr. Anderson's family are dead."

"My god. Please Mr. Reginae send as much info as possible. Mr Anderson was very important to us here and we will want to conduct an investigation of our own." The shock in Buchanan's voice is only masked by his professional words. He knew Jeremiah Anderson, they had trained together and Jeremiah had taken the job in Spain about 5 years ago. He was in Spain collecting information on the local terrorist cells. His murder was not random and Bill knew that.

"Of course, Mr Buchanan. Do you have a number for me to fax that over?"

"Yes, of course. It's area code three one zero, five nine seven, three seven eight one. Thank you" Bill hung up the phone quickly, he needed to get the information he had over to local CTU as soon as possible.

Phillip took down the number and hung up as well. He smiled to himself as he walked to the window rejoining the rest of the agents.

"Hey Rami, you were right. The Americans, a Mr Buchanan to be specific, wants us to send him all our information so they can conduct their own investigation into the deaths."

Rami had to laugh, he knew the Americans, they were so predictable.

12:44pm

Back in Los Angeles Buchanan was back on his phone feeding information to CTU about Agent Anderson and his death. "…no they are going to fax it all over soon…yeah I will…okay" Buchanan returns the phone to its cradle, took in a deep breath and prepared himself for the next phone call. As he presses the first number he is already regretting his decision, but completes the call and waits for the other end to pick up.

"Bauer"

"Jack, its Bill. The Italians…"

"They didn't"

"Agent Anderson and his family are dead."

"when?"

"Sometime this morning, we are still getting the info from the Spanish Police, but I'm sure it was them."

"Bill the Spanish Police isn't going to come up with any useful information, we need to initiate our own investigation."

"I know Jack, I'm already on that."

"Okay, Ill get in touch with our people. We'll get started on follow up action."

"Do it Jack" Buchanan drops the phone back into the cradle without another word and starts to plan out his next course of action.

12:49pm

"we just got confirmation from Spain, the information was good. Send the rest of the money and get started on dispensing the info. We have some cleaning to take care of." A casually dressed man smiles to himself as he hangs up his phone. He swivels his chair around to enjoy the view from his top floor office. He could see the people down on Constellation Boulevard scurrying to get back to their offices before their lunch breaks were over. Just as he was leaning back to relax his silence is broken by his intercom.

"Mr Landry, Geovanni Costa is here for your one o'clock. Do you want me to send him in?"

"Yes Cassandra" Marlin Landry swings his chair back around to its position behind the desk and gets up to great his visitor. "Geovanni, its good to see you. That will be all Cassandra, and please hold all my calls for this afternoon." The petite blonde woman nods and ducks back out into the waiting area.

Geo takes a seat acrossed from Marlin, he hates this office and he hates that Marlin insists on meeting here. Every time he comes he makes that clear and every time Marlin ignores his requests for a more discreet meeting place.

"I heard you took care of Charlie this morning. Are you sure He'd finished the job?" Marlin seated himself on the edge of his desk, looking down at Geo.

"Yes, I'm sure. Vincent and I are done with our part now it's time for you to do yours."" Geo knew Marlin was not a man to take orders but under the circumstances he needed to know that Marlin was still going to do his part.

"Yes, yes Geo. You and Vin will be taken care of. A Private flights anywhere in the world, mich I make a suggestions though?" Geo nods to signal his approval of a suggestions "Might I suggest you head somewhere that does not extradite to the US" Marlin smiled at his own joke, Geo furrowed his brow. Geo knew that it was up to Marlin to get them out and it worried him that Marlin was being so arrogant about the whole situation. But Marlin was arrogant, he knew full well that if anyone was going to get taken down for this morning's events it was Geo and Vin, not him. He had room to be confident.

"We know where we want to go. Are you sure you can get us out of the country? No passports, no names."

"Geo you need to be less paranoid. I can get you out of the country, that's not going to be hard at all. Enjoy your last day in sunny southern California, pack your things and meet me at the A.L.I hanger at three. Things will be fine. "

"There is one more thing Marlin. One Problem."

"And whats that one problem Geo? You want more money?"  
"No, its an agent. With the Counter Terrorist Unit." Marlin's smug smile doesn't leave his face "A Jack Bauer. You know what a problem he can be…"

"Mr Bauer will not be a problem, I will make sure of that."

"How, Marlin?"

"Leave that to me. Now if your don't mind I have business to attend to." Marlin gets up to walk Geo to the door. Geo is reluctant to leave without some assurance that Bauer would not interfere with him and Vin getting out of the country, but he knew when Marlin was done with a subject and would not discuss it further. Geo was uneasy as he stepped into the elevator. He knew what a problem Jack Bauer could be and he knew how cocky Marlin was. Bauer was not easily taken care of and if Marlin thought he could just ignore him and Bauer would go away he was so wrong. For now though Geo would leave it, try to stay out of sight for two more hours and then he and Vin would take their money and never look back.

As he stepped out of the office building he took one look back up at Marlin's office but all he could see was the glare off the reflective glass windows and the marquee sign with the building's name on it, Aircraft Leasing International. Something about this wasn't right and he knew it. But all he could hope for was when the other shoe fell he was out of the country. And without another thought he joined the rest of the foot traffic down Constellation, all of them being unknowingly watched from thirty five floors up, by the CEO of Aircraft Leasing International, Marlin Landry.

…12:59…1:00…

_As usual reviews are much appreciated. _


End file.
